A Nikos and Suros (Rewriting)
by Dragonborn Rhodes XII
Summary: Welcome to the world of Remnant, we have all heard the stories of Vale, but what about the people in Atlas. This is the tale of two individuals that have gone through many hardships and still came out strong and overcame these obstacles.
1. Artemis Trailer

_A Nikos and Suros_

"Person Talking"

 _Person Thinking"_

 **"Scroll Talking"**

 _ **Hello everyone, I'm back with another story. This story does include Pyrrha, but not as the main character. It's about her younger sister Artemis 'Arty' Nikos (even though she doesn't have one) that attends Atlas Academy, and another OC named Linquez Suros they will be their own story with their own team. This is her Trailer enjoy.**_

* * *

Scene one

* * *

"Artemis, are you ready?" Her mother Lyla Nikos called from downstairs. Artemis look at the mirror. She had red hair like her sister, but in a French braid over her shoulders, she wore almost the same style as her older sister, but in black and silver.

"I'm coming mom!" She yelled from her room, as she grabbed her suitcase and went to the car.

"Are you excited to go to Atlas dear?" Lyla asked.

Artemis smiled. "Of course mom, Why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean you could've went to Beacon like your sister."

"Mom, we talked about this." Artemis let out a breath. "I want my own adventure."

* * *

Scene Two

* * *

Artemis just arrived to Atlas Academy, and is watching Ozpin's speech from a screen.

"During your Four Years at School, you will train to become Huntsman. You will be paired with a team for your time here at the academy." Ozpin said on the screen.

Artemis grinned. _"Can't wait."_

* * *

Scene Four

* * *

Artemis was walking through the entrance to the arena, as instructed by Ironwood. There she saw one of the combat teachers asking for a two volunteers for a quick match. That was when she saw him... a dark skinned boy with a silver and gold outfit. (Sunny's outfit from into the badlands).

* * *

Final scene

* * *

Artemis is looking up at the moon with her bow called Silver Lining, until she turned around to be met with silver slitted eyes. She smiled and walked past him, heading back into the building.

* * *

End

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked this small chapter trailer about Artemis Nikos, next up is the Suros Legacy. These trailers will stay short until the actual story is out. Until next time! Remember:**_

 _ **Follow/Favorite**_

 _ **Read/Review**_

 _ **Tell me what you liked!**_


	2. Suros Trailer

_A Nikos and Suros_

"Person Talking"

 _"Person Thinking"_

 **"Scroll Talking"**

 _ **This is the second trailer for A Nikos and Suros. His natural power is not over powered in the slightest, I made a lot of modifications to his natural abilty. His semblance is Aura Empowerment.**_

* * *

-Suros Household-

* * *

Linquez Suros, a dark skinned 16-year old, was hitting a training dummy in the training room of the household.

"Again!" His grandfather Dagon Suros yelled, instructing him to hit the dummy again. "Use the Phoenix Uppercut with more precision!"

"But Grandfather, I already pulled it off like the others." He groaned.

Dagon looked at his grandson. "You will be heading to Atlas, my old school, you will represent the Suros family."

"I know I'm heading there Grandfather..." Linquez wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Which is also why your going to try again!"

Linquez groaned.

"Have you called Weiss?" Dagon asked.

Linquez stopped for a second. "I don't want to bother her, she went to Beacon."

Dagon sighed. "Just make sure you call her, I don't want another incident on my hands."

"I'll do it after team placement."

"Fine." Dagon crossed his arms and called Linquez to the house after 15 minutes.

* * *

Dagon took Linquez to his room.

"Why are we in your room?" Linquez raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Dagon opened a secret door. "For this."

They both walked into the room, and Linquez saw a black and silver outfit with leather and iron bracers (Sunny's into the badlands outfit) in a clear casing.

"Woah..."

Dagon Smiled. "Did you know I went to Atlas Academy in that outfit."

"No way! Seriously?" Linquez asked.

Dagon walked up to the casing and touched it. "Listen, your going to atlas academy and I couldn't be happier. I couldn't be at prouder of you than I already am, which is also why I'm giving it to you...my grandson."

Linquez started tearing up. "Thank you."

Dagon opened the casing and gave the outfit to him. "I've made modifications to the outfit for your power to go in and out of the backside of the outfit." Linquez turned it over and saw four small holes on the back. "Go and put it on."

Linquez went to go put on the outfit, once he finished he looked into the mirror. The outfit looked decent on him. His hair needed cutting though, but other than that everything else looked good. The outfit really brought out his silver slitted eyes.

Dagon came back into the room with another case but this one was pure black with a lock on it. "These are my old weapons called fire spitters. They can channel our semblance into the weapon and runs on fire dust." He opened the case and showed the weapons the were gold with a green glow on some areas and others were red it had a western type of style to it (I based the look of the gun off of the Last Word from destiny, but with different colors.) with a black belt holster to hold them in. Linquez put the belt on and strapped the weapons in the holsters.

"It fits you perfectly, your mother would be so proud of you." He said with a sad smile. Linquez went to his grandfather and embraced him.

"Thank you grandfather, I will return." He let go and grabbed his pack, then left.

* * *

End

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope everyone liked the trailer for Linquez, I tried to make his trailer more about his time with his grandfather than actually at the school. Next the actual story comes out YAY! Any question put them in the reviews. Remember:**_

 _ **Follow/Favorite**_

 _ **Read/Review**_

 _ **Tell me what you liked!**_


	3. Prologue

_A Nikos and Suros_

"Person Talking"

 _"Person Thinking"_

 **"Scroll Talking"**

 ** _It's here everyone! The first chapter to A Niko_** ** _s and Suros. I hope you like it._** ** _I changed some stuff around like the Artemis's semblance and Linquez's semblance_**

* * *

Welcome to the world of Remnant, we have all heard the stories of vale, but what about the people in Atlas. This is the tale of two individuals that have gone through many hardships and still came out strong and overcame these obstacles.

* * *

A 16 year old girl with her red hair in a braid going over her shoulder and her bow/sword combo is strapped to her back. She was packing up her suitcase getting ready to go to the city of Atlas to attend the Academy. This girl was Artemis Nikos, the younger sister to Pyrrha Nikos the four year Mistral Champion.

"Artemis are you ready to go?" Her mother Lyla Nikos yelled from downstairs.

Artemis stuggled to close her suitcase, but closed it eventually. "I'm coming!" She stretched and grabbed the suitcase. She looked back to her room before shutting off the light and leaving.

"There you are I was wondering when you would get here." Her mother said from in the car. "While you were in there, I thought you would finally reconsider and go to beacon like your sister."

Artemis put her suitcase in the trunk and got in the car. "You know I would never reconsider going to Atlas Academy. I want to have my own adventures, not follow in my sister's footsteps."

"I know you do, but I just want you t-" Artemis cut her off. "Listen mom, I want to be my own person, not a Pyrrha Nikos, but a Artemis Nikos...can you just please accept that."

Lyla gave her daughter an apologetic look. "Okay, I'm sorry. You're right." She then started the car and began to drive to the airport.

"So do you have any plans when you get to the academy?" Lyla asked and Artemis nodded.

"Of course, I planned to study and train hard!"

Lyla decided it would be fun to mess with her. "Oh, and what about any boys?"

Artemis blushed. "Mom!" Lyla chuckled.

"You know I'm joking."

"Whatever."

"Well we're here dear." Lyla stopped the car and opened the trunk.

"Bye mom!" Artemis unbuckled her seatbelt and went to the trunk to grab her suitcase.

Lyla waved goodbye. _"Oh Arty... you'll do such great things in this world I know it."_

* * *

The plane landed in Atlas, and Artemis grabbed her stuff to go. She took a taxi to a hotel, and she bought a room for the night to get ready for tomorrow. _"Tomorrow is the day and I can't wait."_ What she failed to notice is that a dark skinned boy was looking at her.

* * *

Linquez Suros, a dark skinned 16-year old with silver slitted eyes with wolf ears and tail made purely of his aura, was practicing his family's fighting style the Phoenix Fist, which consisted of family semblance Phoenix Fire (1). The semblance has an effect that causes the users designated limb to catch fire. It can increase the speed and force of the user and can be channeled to another person or object.

"Phoenix Uppercut" Linquez uppercutted the dummy, his grandfather was watching him.

"Do it again!" Dagon ordered.

"But gramps I already got it down like the rest of the attacks." Linquez whined.

Dagon sighed. "Listen, you will be going to Atlas Academy, the school I attended where I met your grandmother."

"Gramps I don't want to hear this story again."

Dagon huffed. "Fine, practice your forms again!"

Linquez started again. "Listen Gramps."

"I know I'm heading to your school and all." He took a quick break before starting again. "But why do I have to do all this training before I head out."

Dagon gave him a solemn look. "Because, I want you to be safe out there."

Linques nodded and was about to resume his form. "That's enough."

Dagon remembered something. "Did you remember to call Weiss?"

Linquez froze. "Of course."

Dagon sighed. "You didn't did you."

"I was gonna call her after my Team placement!"

"You better because I'm not going to take you to the hospital to fix your ears!"

Linquez resumed to his forms.

Dagon called Linquez into the house after 15 minutes passed and took to his room.

"Why are we in your room?" Linquez raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Dagon opened a secret door. "For this."

They both walked into the room, and Linquez saw a black and gold outfit with a picture of a Phoenix on the back with leather and iron gloves (Sunny's into the badlands outfit) in a clear casing.

"Woah..."

Dagon Smiled. "Did you know I went to Atlas Academy in that outfit."

"No way! Seriously?" Linquez asked.

Dagon walked up to the casing and touched it. "Listen, your going to atlas academy and I couldn't be happier. I couldn't be at prouder of you than I already am, which is also why I'm giving it to you...my grandson."

Linquez started tearing up. "Thank you."

Dagon opened the casing and gave the outfit to him. "I've made modifications to the outfit for your power to go in and out of the backside of the outfit." Linquez turned it over and saw four small holes on the back. "Go and put it on. I got something else to give you." Dagon left the room.

Linquez went to go put on the outfit, once he finished he looked into the mirror. The outfit looked decent on him. His hair needed cutting though, but other than that everything else looked good. The outfit really brought out his silver slitted eyes.

Dagon came back into the room with another case but this one was pure black with a lock on it. "These are my old weapons called fire spitters. They can channel our semblance into the weapon and runs on fire dust." He opened the case and showed the weapons the were gold with a green glow on some areas and others were red it had a western type of style to it (I based the look of the gun off of the Last Word from destiny, but with different colors.) with a black belt holster to hold them in. Linquez put the belt on and strapped the weapons in the holsters.

"It fits you perfectly, your mother would be so proud of you." He said with a sad smile. Linquez went to his grandfather and embraced him. Linquez back to his room to pack up his things.

"All right, let's see here..." Linquez picked up two pictures of his best and only friends Jaune Arc, who came over here to train and Weiss Schnee, who he met when he was 9 years old. Of course the two had never met before, but they both go to Beacon so they might meet each other. "Definitely taking these."

He packed his clothes and grabbed his wallet full of lien and his bag full of Cherry Soda laced with fire dust he heard his grandfather yell to him him. "Also watch out for that Loki kid from the Montsi Family!" Linquez nodded and left.

* * *

Arriving at the Atlas Hotel, Linquez bought a room, but not before he saw a girl the same age as him with red hair in a braid. He turned around and went to his room.

* * *

At the School of Atlas the next day, General Ironwood has asked his daughter, Mindy Ironwood, had walked into the room.

"Hello Father." She greeted.

James looked at her with a smile. "Hello my dearest, are you prepared for the team assignments today?"

"Of course Father." She nodded her head. "But I know you already selected the teams."

James nodded and turned back to his desk and sat down. She was right, he had already picked out the teams. "Go and get down to the Auditorium."

She did a small bow and went to the auditorium.

* * *

-The Arena-

Linquez walked into the arena's stands after everyone ran into the separate building and sat down in a random area and waited for the teacher to start talking. Another figure walked into the the building, the boy looked the same age as him and recognized him immediately, this was Loki Montsi his enemy since his time in atlas. The teacher also walked in. He was old and very Pale, he assumed a almost perfect posture, with his hands behind his back with a rapier strapped to his side.

"Hello young hunters and huntresses" He looked around and introduced himself. "I am Steven Nomlisk, and I am your combat teacher for your next four years of school here."

Linquez just tuned out what he said, until he said he needed volunteers for a quick match. Of course Loki raised his hand first and got called on, when Nomlisk asked him who would he like to go against in the match, he caught sight of Linquez and picked him. "Suros it's been a long time since we last fought, how about we see which family is better..."

Linquez nodded. "Likewise, I promise that I won't beat you too bad this time."

Nomlisk just looked between the two. "Looks like we have a bit of rivalry between two families. This is a match between..."

"Otomi."

"Otomi and..."

"Suros"

Nomlis started to sweat. "S-Suros?"

"That's me." Linquez pointed his thumb to his chest. "Linquez Suros."

" _The last thing we need is for this kid to go crazy with that semblance his family has like Dagon Suros."_ Nomlisk thought. "Okay just get to the opposite sides of the arena of each other.' They both did what was asked of them and waited for him to start the match.

"Ready..." Linquez tensed up. "Go!"

Loki sprinted toward him to close the distance and Linquez put his arms up to block. Loki started to get faster, until he came face to face with Linquez and attacked him, but it was blocked and Linquez was pushed back a bit.

"Gonna have to do better than that Loki!" Linquez Taunted before pulling out one of the Fire Spitter twins and fired at a fast rate, but was mostly dodged except for two shots that hit Loki in the leg bringing his Aura down a bit. Again, Loki closed the distance for some close combat, but this time with his Warhammer ready _"Gonna Have to use the rods."_ Linquez thought. Loki brought his hammer down, but unfortunately this attack was blocked by a Silver Rod (2) and Loki was kicked back. The fight would've continued if we ran at each other, but Nomlisk jumped in and stopped the fight.

"That is enough!" Nomlisk put his arm up ending the match.

* * *

Artemis was in the stands watching the whole match, and once she caught sight of the Suros guy she wanted to ask him some questions. She motioned for him to come sit by her. At first, he was a little confused, but he sat there anyway. It was awkward because they didn't say anything until he decided to speak up.

"So, what did you need?" He asked.

"Well I thought we could be friends, you know." She stated. "After watching your match I wanted to get to know you."

Linquez scratched the back of his neck. "Well... Uh... Sure I guess."

"Great!" Artemis smiled. "My name is Artemis Nikos." She waited for him to recognize her, but all she got was a blank stare.

"I'm sure you've already heard, but my name is Linquez Suros!" Linquez puffed his chest out with pride. They were chatting, until they were interrupted by General Ironwood speaking.

"Hello students." He started. "As you know I am James Ironwood, and this is my daughter Mindy Ironwood." Mindy did a shy wave, and chuckled nervously. "What is going to happen is you will be put on a team of four who will be with you for your time here at Atlas."

Nobody seemed to have made a sound at that statement. "But first you will be paired with a partner." A board with pictures and names started to randomize with the partners.

Linquez looked to the board and saw his name with... "No..." Linquez saw none other than his arch enemy Loki as his partner. "Damn it!"

Artemis was saddened a bit not being a partner to Linquez, but she saw her name paired with Mindy. Ironwood spoke again, "The first team has been decided. Linquez Suros, Artemis Nikos, Loki Otomi and my very own Mindy Ironwood. This team will be led by Artemis Nikos and call SION. Here are you keys to your dorm, your luggage has already been moved there."

One thing for sure, this was going to be one hell of a year for this team.

(END)

* * *

 _(1) Phoenix Fire is a genetically passed down ability it can heal, strengthen, and increase the user's limbs and speed._

 _(2) The Silver Rods are based off the Truth-Seeking balls from Naruto, but with a tweak. Instead of being unbreakable it all depends on the user's will and aura levels._

A/N: That is the first chapter sorry for the long wait I've been on writers block for awhile, and I'm sorry to all the readers waiting for this chapter to drop. Remember:

 ** _Favorite/Follow_**

 ** _Review_**

 ** _Tell me what ya like!_**


	4. Announcement (05-02 12:41:24)

Holy hell its been a while folks, and I'll admit that I may have forgotten all about this website. I'm not sure what'll come next, but I do hope I can get something out to you kind people. Have a good day! PM me if you're interested about something or want to pitch an idea for me. I did mention this story was gettin rewritten, right? Well if I didn't...uh it's getting a huge overhaul. I'm not sure it'll be good, but I hope so. I'll even take some OCs to make an appearance in it too.


	5. New Story

Hello everyone, I would just like to let you know that I have a new story on the way and I'm going to need three OCs. I'll figure out a character sheet soon, but once I do! I want you all to have them PM'd to me not in my comments please because I will most likely not look in there.


End file.
